The Pillar
by Fubuki Sakura
Summary: Well, the title kinda says it all... First person insight of someone other than and about the Prince of Tennis himself. One Shot. Additional chapter which follows the Manga storyline!
1. The Pillar

Yeah, another one of my in-exam short fics...  
Well, this one had to be altered a little bit to suit my topic... (Change) So, yeah...  
And, I don't want to reveal who I'm talking about; I wanna see how many peoplz can recognise who the persona is and who he/she's talking about, and at which point!  
It would be nice to know if some peoplz got it wrong too, and who they mistake them for... Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes ne?

If you want to read the actual _parody_, I've going to upload the Manga Default Version, so yeah... You don't need to read this section ne?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama/any other name you might call it nor do I own the characters... sobs>

* * *

The first time I took much noticed of him was the match against him and a second grader. Obviously something had happened by watching the face next to me. Oishi watched everything from beginning to end and could never tell a lie – he was too obvious. 

The old racket, obviously many decades old yelled a cry of help; strings too loose to punch the ball with energy of any sort. Oishi studied my face closely, watching for any response. When he asked me, I denied it. But inside me, I knew that the boy on the courts had caught my interest – drawing me in.

-

The second time was face to face. He was small with golden eyes as though the real ones had been pulled out and amber had taken place instead. His mischievous smile told me his past almost instantly – he had never lost. I found myself lost in his glance.

-

The third and forth time was the monthly inter-club tournament. His opponents were those who fought for third place at the club with three others – not an easy challenge for that short olive green haired rookie. He was young and had natural talent. Every win, I could see a change – his natural talent fed on the win. The more wins, the more it fed and cried for more. That was when it struck me. From memory, he was always challenging someone – provoking them.

-

I soon lost count how many times I saw him after that. Too many. But every time I noticed that greed. The same challenging words, the same provoking irritation, the same boredom which looked down on the losing opponent, and the same final words.

'You still have lots more to work on.' Only words which could come out of a matured person who had learnt all, seen all, and heard all. But he had not.

----  
----

I forgot when it was, but without thinking out well, I had asked the head instructor of the court to allow me to play with him. The day I got lost in his eyes, I knew this day would come. Defeat – that was something he has to learn. The only way for him to go higher, to reach the top.

-

The shorter figure crouched down on the other side of the courts. His face down with shock – of defeat. My lecture was finished, and he had taken in all and everything. His famous Fila hat lay lifelessly on the other side of the courts; blown away a strong wind blew against him as he dived for my drop volley.

The golden eyes watched the tennis ball sneak away from him towards the back fence. For the final time, he wrapped his small fine hands over the grip of his tennis racket. Gradually he loosened his grip, and once more his eyes lay upon me. But power was lost and defeat was written all over his usual confident face.

Something I never realised before until now finally struck me. This boy had drawn me in and caught my eye, for sure, but I had never realised why. This boy was like me. This boy was a shadow of me. At his age I was like him. Full of confidence and glory, never known defeat or shame. It didn't exist in my dictionary. But there was a day when it did come. The former captain of the club gave me a hard blow on the back – I had lost. He showed me things which could only be learnt through loss. Now it was my turn to teach this younger apprentice of mine. I was the captain now – and he was me.

'Ryoma Echizen, become the pilar of the Seigaku Tennis Club.' My job was complete, but with one more mission – to watch this new to-be-pilar become higher.

The golden eyes looked as though they had been struck by lightning, but grew with power as my words slowly sunk in.

Walking away, I knew the boy, Ryoma, would do it. He would learn from this loss and escape from his old self. He couldn't bear the thought of change, and, to Ryoma, the change meant loss. But through this change he'd learn. He would take my place – or even better, stand higher than me.

'Finished Tezuka?' Oishi asked from the other side of the fence. I nodded. I was satisfied. Once again I glanced at the boy's face – Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

Short I know...But hey! I only had 40 mins! (Self timing)  
I know... I made Zuka loose... **PLS IGNORE THAT**.  
I had to make sure Zuka in turn also had learnt a lesson, otherwise my teachers wouldn't be pleased ne?  
I _really_ regretted that, that's why I wrote a Manga Default Version too... So you can read that section too ne? 

Please R&R!I wanna know results ofhow manythought who was who ne? I won't get angry/critisise you, so it's K!  
I'll accept flames too! I love writing, and I wanna improve!


	2. Manga Default Version

Yeah, like I said: Manga Default Version.  
I think PoT lovers will prefer this version ne? (Like me!)  
Even if you'd read the original, it should be OK, because it's differed in the majority of places so... Enjoy!  
Oh, yeah but with the guessing thing, there's not much point in this one... Too obvious for Teni fans ne?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama/any other name you might call it nor do I own the characters... sobs>

* * *

The first time I saw him was face to face. Rumours had spread fast, and all was keen to know this new comer; after all, he did seem to be in the interest of Ryuzaki Sensei. All wanted to see him, and I was not an exception – I was one of them. 

Our first meeting was not necessarily a pleasant one; he was having a fight with one of his senpai. His face seemed not to care, the lower levelled eyes merely watching the older apprentice of his grab his collar, yelling. My words calmed the older of the two, but the boy merely looked at me; studying me.

He was small with bronze eyes; as though the real ones had been pulled out and had been replaced by the most prized ambers in the world. The look in his eyes as he challenged the regulars, his mischievous smile told me his past almost instantly – he had never lost. But the eyes upon me now took little interest in me – questioning who I was, why I was ordering him around, asking to know my skills. I found myself lost in his glance.

----

The second time I saw him was first time I took much noticed of him. The match against him and the second grader whom had only previously been punished by me along with this boy when I saw him the first time. Obviously something had happened by observing the face next to me. Oishi had seen everything from the beginning and could never tell a lie – he was too obvious.

The old racket, obviously many decades old, yelled a cry of help; strings too loose to punch the ball with energy of any sort. But the boy knew the trick, a full twist of the body at the time of ball contact to create the extra power needed.

Oishi studied my face closely, watching for any response. When he asked me, I denied it. But inside me, I knew that the boy on the courts had caught my interest – drawing me in.

----

The third and forth time was the monthly inter-club tournament. His opponents were those who fought for third place at the club with three others – not necessarily an easy challenge for the short, olive green haired rookie. I though it would be good for him, let alone the team. He was young and had natural talent.

But through very win, I could see a change – his natural talent fed on the win. The more wins, the more it fed and cried for more. That was when it struck me. From memory, he was always challenging someone – provoking them.

The first match was against one of the two second grade regular team member. He is not an easy opponent – his concentration level makes him difficult. What's more is his signature 'Snake' shot. His play style is to use his 'Snake' to control his opponent into running from one side of the court to the other, tiring them, and finally to finish them off. The white hatted boy quickly realised and immediately responded – a series of deep, low driving shots.

'You drowned in your own trap Kaidoh……' The second grader was too confident in his play style to realise that he was the one in the trap.

Few minutes later, a replica of the 'Snake' was presented to the audience of this spectacular match. In front of me, also observing the match, Inui explained to Oishi the basics of the 'Snake' shot.

Technique…true technique is needed, in which this boy has…but what's more interesting and curious is this boy's ability to withstand pressure during a match. Obviously he had played plenty of times, and plenty of opponents – which he had beaten the majority of – but he seemed to know how to play against a highly skilled opponent, hence his confidence…

The second match started while I finished my game against Oishi – the match against the third grade data man. This match would see the boy into the regulars if he was to win; which he did. The greed returned into the cat-like eyes of the younger apprentice – the genius rookie. It smiled at the lost opponent, satisfied it was able to defeat a style of tennis he had never faced before. The bronze eyes reached, searched for more. He couldn't get enough of the satisfaction. The look had me drawn into again – lost, speechless. This boy would join me and six others into the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars.

----

I soon lost count how many times I saw him after that. Too many; being a regular stated that we would do practices together. But every time I noticed that greed. The same challenging words. The same provoking irritation. The same boredom which looked down on the losing opponent. And the same final words.

'You still have lots more to work on.' Only words which could come out of a matured person who had learnt all, seen all, and heard all. But he had not.

----  
----

I forgot when it was, but without thinking well, I had asked Ryuzaki Sensei for permission to play a match with him. The day I got lost in his eyes, I knew this day would come. Defeat – that was something he has to learn. The only way for him to go higher, to reach the top – to lead the Seigaku Tennis Club on after I had left.

----

The shorter figure crouched down on the other side of the courts. His face down with shock – of defeat. My lecture was finished, and he had taken in all and everything. His famous trademark Fila hat laid lifelessly on the boy's side of the court; blown away as strong wind blew against him as he dived for my final drop volley.

-

'Shall we start?' Briefly warmed up and prepared with gear, I watched for the response of the boy.

'That's fine with me.' The bronze eyes met mine and answered briefly – full of confidence and satisfaction of the future; the win.

'No need to hesitate, come at me with your best!' The result of the toss showed it was my serve. The younger boy had a habit of playing easy on his opponents. This match meant everything to me; I didn't want him to do so now.

'I would have even if you didn't tell me.' That same smile; the one which looks down on his opponent. Confidence in every corner of it.

A service ace. The bronze eyes followed the ball rolling back towards the shorter boy from the fence behind.

'Suddenly fast isn't…' When the bronze eyes gazed back at me, the sentence broke off. I always played my best against anyone. This boy was not an exception.

'Here I go!' My next serve sliced towards him, only to be sought after and returned towards me. The rally continued for a while.

The first game became mine as the bronze unsatisfied eyes watched me – observing my response.

'What's the matter? Try to defeat me.'

The boy got up. Game after game after game. The fresh man still could not even win a point.

_Have I overestimated this boy? Is this all he can do?_ The cruel words started to spin in my head – but I was proven wrong. The same pair of bronze eyes said it all. He wasn't going to give up; he would over turn this match.

'That's right; your abilities are more than just this. Awaken all your spirit and hidden abilities from within. Yes, you are definitely strong! But at this level, you would never be able to pull through right up to the top. Hit it! Hit a shot that I would never be able to return! Hit it! Come out from your shell!'

The olive haired boy slowly responded as his shots gradually became faster – sharper. Suddenly I saw a vision.

…_Samurai?_ What was this feeling? What was this sudden excitement I felt just then?

----  
----

The golden eyes watched the tennis ball sneak away from him towards the back fence. For the final time, he wrapped his small fine hands over the grip of his tennis racket. Gradually he loosened his grip, and once more his eyes lay upon me as the racket fell to the ground, lifeless. Once, until now, the bronze eyes had enormous power and glory written across them. But power was lost and defeat was written all over his usual confident face.

Something I never realised before until now finally struck me. This boy had drawn me in and caught my eye, for sure, but I had never realised why. This boy was like me – he was a shadow of me. At his age I was like him. Full of confidence and glory, never known defeat nor shame. It didn't exist in my dictionary. But there was a day when it did come.

----

'Are you saying that you've been playing with your opposite hand all along? I always thought it was kinda scary watching you play and win against all the senpai, but…' The sentence broke off. I knew what he wanted to say. Winning against a senpai was one thing, but playing with my opposite hand was another danger.

The consequence came harsh. Few weeks later, word had spread about my dominant hand. A straight blow onto my elbow on my dominant side, hard, by the racket of a senpai I had just defeated. It was my fault. I knew it, as did everyone else. That was something I could hold in. But…

'…………Don't be an idiot… How long have you all been playing tennis! A tennis racket does not exist to harm others! If this is the type of behaviour which occurs in this club then…I quit.'

I know it was foolish of me to say such words to an older apprentice. But I couldn't pull myself together. What did they even think tennis was? Not that it mattered about my arm or whether I did quit this club or not. Even if I do have confidence and glory, I still have some pride and love into this simple game of a racket and a ball. Even if it meant changing schools, I would join another club. Why wouldn't anyone accept me? After all, I have the skills.

'What's all this fuss about?' A voice which had not been here previously echoed through the courts. I looked up and eyed the owner of the voice.

'Everybody 100 laps around the courts. Come on, it's a collective responsibility. Come on, come on. If you don't hurry up, the sun will set!' Complaints could be heard, but no one disobeyed the words of the captain – the Yamato-buchou. Soon, I was the only one left on the courts, along with the captain.

'Hey, hey…where do you think you're going? Aren't you a part of the club too? Come on let's go run 100 laps.' The back collar of my shirt was pinched as I tried to walk past Yamato-buchou to head home.

'What? I'm going to quit…'

'Oh, is that so? Such a shame… But I haven't received your Form of Leave yet? Come on, run, run. And then I shall receive your form!'

----

The former captain of the club gave me a hard blow on the back – I had lost. He stated that loss and win was not everything. He showed me things which could only be learnt through this loss. In perhaps my case, my loss was not the same way I was now showing this particular boy.

As I ran my 43rd lap, a figure ahead of me stopped me. As I slowed to a halt; I came face to face with the future vice-captain – Oishi.

'Why are you going to give up at this level of nonsense! If you're going to quit, I am too! I'm being serious.' For probably the first time, and the last, that I would see my fellow apprentice yell with such emotion coming out.

'Your friend is just about to quit because of you.' Yamato-buchou came out of the blue, listening in to our conversation – consequently butting in.

'Not that I can really do anything for you as a buchou. I did only lose against you just yesterday. ……But, there was never a time at all when I had given up my dream to go to the Nationals. And as for you…you are to become the Pillar of the Seigaku Tennis Club.'

----

The Seigaku Tennis Club was weak then. The highest they had ever gone was to the Areas. But I had lost. I didn't lose to Yamato-buchou in tennis – I had lost against his will to dream. He was not strong, but he continued to keep his dream.

--

'_Oishi-kun, in our generation, lets definitely guide Seigaku to the Nationals.'_ I did have that wish at one time before the event, but it was not strong. Now, it was.

--

It was now my turn to teach this younger apprentice of mine. I was the captain now – and he was me.

'Echizen, become the Pillar of the Seigaku.' My job was complete, but with one more mission – to watch this new to-be-pillar become higher, to reach the top.

The bronze eyes looked at me as though they had been struck by lightning, but grew with power and understanding as my words slowly sunk in.

Walking away, I knew this boy would do it. He would learn from this loss and escape from his old self. He couldn't bear the thought of change, and, to him, that change meant loss. But through this change he'd learn. He would take my place – or even better, stand higher than me.

'Finished Tezuka?' Oishi asked from the other side of the fence. I nodded. I was satisfied.

-

Once again I glanced at the boy's face – Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

Better ne? I'm satisfied with this too! I got keep undated with the manga, and keep the story line the same!  
Sorry if some of the events/words seem differed...I directly translated from Jap (I don't own any translated stuff...), but I tried my best ne! 

Please R&R! I'll take flames too, I just wanna improve my writing!  
I love creative stuff, but I just don't know how I could do better... I'd love some advice/comments ne! Thanx!


End file.
